User talk:CID-78
CID-78, I'm glad you're able to share your knowledge with us. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 08:34, 6 January 2006 (PST) Bonus feats Why are you adding these to the class files? Their location makes it look like the character will get them when they take levels in the class. --Countess Terra 09:48, 6 January 2006 (PST) Because the Epic bonus feats are listed so should any class specific feats also be, if you cover level 20-40 you should also cover level 1-20 and they aren't listed in the class abilities and feats. i know the name might be confusing but since it was used as Epic bonus feats below the normal feats should logical be called bonus feats. or we should rename BOTH. we can allways add a new page that explain the bonus feat list. since it only contain feats that not every class can take. it's not obevious what feat is available to what class by just reading it's description. for a example every class can't take "deflect arrow". even if it's listed as General. because that feat isn't listed as (ALL can use) in feat.2da or available in cls_feat_*.2da for every class. if this is a bug that bioware should fix or not is not really a current concern since i think the wiki should describe how NWN work not how it's intended to work. --User:CID-78 18:20, 6 january 2006 (GMT) Consider renaming it to "Feat Selection" or some other less desceptive title. --Countess Terra 10:29, 6 January 2006 (PST) That's good information to have. Thanks. If a feat is restricted to only certain classes, the feat article should probably indicate it as well. -- Alec Usticke 11:02, 6 January 2006 (PST) Skilled I clarified that Skilled isn't really a feat. How does that look? -- Alec Usticke 18:20, 6 January 2006 (PST) i would move the page from feats into abilities or something. it shouldn't be listed in the feat category. i have noticed that there is a few help topics among the normal topics. is it possible to move them to a seperate section. i think they disturb the look. i mean in the feat category i expect to find feats and only that. links to the help category or rule category would be good instead. -- CID-78 That's a good suggestion. I'll raise it NWNWiki talk:Manual of style. (Also, FYI, no need to add a section title with a talk reply. A single conversation should be in a single section.) -- Alec Usticke 02:32, 7 January 2006 (PST) Selectable Epic Class Feats If we have Selectable Class Feats I think we also need Selectable Epic Class Feats.--Kamiryn 05:47, 7 January 2006 (PST) You technically already have them under Epic Bonus Feats --CID-78 05:55, 7 January 2006 (PST) They aren't exactly the same however, at least for a few classes. Shadowdancer for example can't take Epic Shadowlord as 'Selectable Epic Class Feat' but it's on the Epic Bonus Feat list. Rogues can take Epic Skill Focus: UMD as Selectable Epic Class Feat but they can't take it as Epic Bonus Feat.--Kamiryn 06:18, 7 January 2006 (PST) Perhaps the Selectable Class Feat list needs a link to a list of feats everyone can take. At the moment it's a little bit confusing. Perhaps a explanation what Selectable Class Feats are is necessary as well.--Kamiryn 06:22, 7 January 2006 (PST) You are right, they should be listed but in that case i would need to remove favored enemy from the rangers and harper scouts list since it is only available at certain times. --CID-78 06:32, 7 January 2006 (PST) You have to remove them because imho they aren't Selectable Class Feats (perhaps we really need an explanation). I thought Selectable Class Feats are feats you can take at character level 1,3,6,9,12,.. and aren't feats everyone can take. Favored Enemy feats can be taken only as bonus feats.--Kamiryn 06:40, 7 January 2006 (PST) Manual of style CID-78, thank you very much for your contributions. They look great! A minor note about the NWNWiki:Manual of style: Only the first word of a section title should be capitalized -- just like with article names (i.e., Builder notes not Builder Notes ). Also, you generally only need to wikilink the first occurance of a word. We didn't do a very good job following the standards when we first started, but we're trying to catch up now. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 20:16, 7 January 2006 (PST)